The first time that I met you
by gctokidoki
Summary: ZeroxHiead, yaoi,fluff, Zero's POV. Zero remembers the first time he and Hiead met.


Series: Megami Kouhosei (Candidate for goddess)  
Pairing: ZeroxHiead  
Rating: G  
Author's note: I dunno why, but I really like this pairing. I think the beginning is kinda good, but I don't really like the end.  
Or the middle. Well, now lemme know what YOU think, ne?  
Please Review!  
Rina

* * *

**The first time that I met you**

I wake up to the sun spilling through the window. It's already shining brightly. I guess it must be early in the morning. It's spring and you can see the Sakura trees blossom outside. I snuggle closer into the covers, welcoming the warmth coming from them. And from the other body lying next to me. I look at the beautiful boy, a content smile on his lips. He must be dreaming about me, I think to myself as a grin forms on my lips. He's lying on his side, so I can see his face. It's Hiead Gner. He's still fast asleep, his face half covered by the covers and his ruby eyes hidden under his eyelids. His silvery hair's shimmering in the morning sun. I brush away a strand of hair and lie an arm around his waist, spooning him with my body. I inhale the sweet scent coming from his hair and sigh. I remember the first time that we met….

It was the first time I was outside of the colony. And it would be the first time I would get to see Zion. I was so excited, because I was given the chance to become a pilot of one of the five goddesses. First, when we departed for space, I felt a little sick, but as soon as I saw Zion and all his beauty the sickness was gone. I didn't even notice the other boy sitting on a bench, enfolded in a cape, which hid his face. I was having an argument, and it was not the last one, with the instructor Azuma Hijikata when the boy left the room. There were only three of us candidates, who would attend the pilot training school, on the shuttle. Besides Hiead and me there was a rather geeky looking guy. His name was Clay Cliff Fortran. He was a bit, well okay, a lot know-it-all, but by now he's become one of the best friends I ever had.

I feel Hiead move beside me. He makes a cute, little snoring sound and immediately falls back asleep. I remember the first time the two of us actually met in person.

I wanted to get the best view of Zion, since it was the first time I actually saw a real planet. I ran to a corridor from where I had a really great view. I saw Hiead standing there. The moment I reached him there was some kind of shockwave, which caused me to lose my balance and made me crash into Hiead. I knocked him off his feet and landed on top of him. As I opened my eyes I saw his beautiful ruby eyes for the first time. And I was immediately fascinated by them. He didn't say anything. Just stared. I was so captured by his beautiful eyes that I couldn't move. Then suddenly he threw me off of him, got to his feet and started attacking me. I was able to block his attacks, but I didn't really know why he was so aggressive.

Now I know it's because I was the first one who ever got that close to him. Even though it was more of an accident. At that moment though, I was enraged and wanted to show him that I wasn't one he could push around. His expression didn't even waver when he stood there only in his boxers, after I pulled his pants down to his ankles.

I have to smile at that memory. He was never one who showed his emotions too openly. At least before we became friends. And more… Ahhh, yes. The day we confessed our love for each other.

We had another one of our 'daily fights', as the other guys called them. But this time I wanted to know. Needed to know why he was acting so cold towards me. Why he didn't let me come near him. Although that's all I wanted. I wanted him to trust me. I know I can be stubborn and loud and really annoying sometimes, but that's not a reason to hate me, is it? So I pulled him into an empty room, pushed him against the wall and slammed my hands close to the sides of his head.

"Tell me, Hiead. Why are you always treating me like I'm an idiot?" I demanded from him.

"Because you are," he said with a smirk on his face. I hung my head. Okay, that really was a stupid question. "I meant, why… why are you always acting so cold? So heartless? Especially towards me?" I sounded a bit desperate, but I didn't care. I wanted the truth. "Why do you hate me?" He didn't stop staring into my eyes. But it seemed like he contemplated what to say. He even seemed a bit… tense.

"You think I hate you?" He paused. "I wish I could. You're stubborn. And loud. And…"

"Yeah yeah, I know," I said annoyed.

"But still, I can't hate you. You're the first person who tries to get to know me. Who actually wants to become friends with me. It's just that…." He trailed off. I waited for him to go on, a bit surprised by him talking that much. "I have been alone, for almost all my life. I never had friends. And then, you come into my life. With your annoying nature. And I feel something I never felt before. And before I knew it, I actually…" he looked to the side. It was the first time I saw Hiead Gner being nervous. Somehow it made me feel special, because I was most likely the only person who saw a different emotion than rage from Hiead. "What? Tell me, please. If you don't hate me, then what? You wanna say you like me?" I asked hopeful. I heard him murmur something to the floor. "What? Could you tell me again, cause I didn't underst…." And with that his lips were on mine. I didn't realize it at first, because that really took me by surprise. But I soon found myself kissing him back. He kissed forceful and I couldn't say I didn't like it. When we pulled apart he looked me in the eyes.

"I don't like you. I think I love you, Zero Enna." And I think it was the first time I ever saw him smile.

I feel Hiead stir next to me in the bed. It seems like he's waking up. I look at the clock. 10.30am already. I was daydreaming for nearly an hour. When I look back at my beautiful lover he cracks one eye open, but closes it again, because of the sunlight shining through the window. It takes him some time to adjust his eyes to the light, but soon I look into his amazing amber eyes. He casts me a smile and I gladly return it. He smiles more often since we're together. We're a couple for nearly three years now. But I still love him as much as I did the first day. I lean down to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. His right arm snakes around my neck and I feel his tongue sneak out of his mouth, asking for entrance. After a few minutes I pull away, panting slightly.

"Ohayou, koi." I place a kiss on his forehead.

"Ohayou, Zero." I lie back down and he snakes an arm around my waist, while his head rests on my chest. I can really get used to waking up like this.

* * *

Translation:

Ohayou – Good morning

Koi(bito) – Darling, Love, Honey (something like that )


End file.
